The present invention relates generally to the field of computers, and more particularly to projectors.
A projector or image projector is an optical device that projects an image (or moving images) onto a surface, such as a projection screen. Currently, projectors may be available as a handheld projector (also known as a pocket projector, mobile projector, pico projector or mini beamer). A handheld projector may even be embedded in smartphones. A handheld projector is technology that applies the use of an image projector in a handheld device, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, and digital cameras.